The Long Way 'Round
by shadowdagger31
Summary: Shiho's POV on her and Yzak's relationship. Weddings and flashbacks and the whole enchilada. A two-shot. R&R please. :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I haven't really written any stories in a long time. But I watched Gundam Seed again recently and well I guess it brought back my otaku-ness to the anime. This story may also have references to stuff I read and watch like 27 dresses about the wedding things in this story. :P

**Summary: **Shiho's POV about her and Yzak's relationship. Flashbacks plus weddings and the whole enchilada. May be a two-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny is not mine. As well as my references. Dammit! Why is nothing mine? Oh yeah, the story is..hahah :P

**

* * *

**

**The Long Way 'Round**

* * *

Being a soldier at a very young age and fighting the war between Plant and the Alliance, people tend to grab all the opportunities they have afraid of losing something important in a flash. It came as no surprise that Chairman Lacus Clyne married her then-Commander Kira Yamato a year after the second war had ended. And to think that Plant soldiers had been quite surprised to see Lacus and Kira running towards each other – when they had first publicized their relationship after two years of lying low. Their wedding was a big affair in which dignitaries all over the world attended. This arrangement also backed the peace treaty between Plant and Orb, as to that Kira was Cagalli's fraternal twin.

The next year, I may not have had a close relationship with Captain Murrue Ramius and Commander Mwu La Flaga/Captain Neo Lorrnoke, but through cajoling and pushing of Miriallia and the rest of Archangel Crew (who Yzak and I became quite close to) I donned on a dress and attended their marriage ceremony. I, certainly, had to jab Dearka in the ribs for ridiculing me in a dress. Yzak, on the other hand, his jaw dropped and his piercing-ice-blue-eye stare had me unnerved that I turned red all over, which resulted in another snicker from Dearka. Good thing, Miriallia was there to keep him in Check. Milly rocks!

What came as a surprise to lots of people was that by the third year after the war, Dearka and Miriallia actually tied the knot. Sure, being under Yzak alongside with Dearka, I had to actually cover a lot for him while he was off sneaking to Miriallia's side. Which I think, Yzak actually knew about it all along but turned a blind eye to it. Of course, what would you have expected from Yzak? He wouldn't be Yzak if he blatantly encouraged Dearka's pursuit, instead being a part of the Supreme Council and Captain of the Voltaire, I think he did a great job covering after Dearka, too.

After seeing the horrors of war, I decided that I quite liked weddings. It was something pure and new in my world. From getting dressed up with several ladies flurrying around you to getting drunk on the open bar at the reception. To the wedding ceremony itself and the time-old tradition of catching the bouquet.

What I liked most about weddings was when everyone was turning to look at the bride walking down the aisle, I look back at the groom to see his expression of love and passion as he looks at the woman he plans on settling down with and loving for his entire lifetime.

It was one of the purest and untainted moments I have ever seen.

Never did I truly believe that I would love someone but something changed during Dearka's wedding. As Yzak was standing beside him as his best man, I then realized I was in love with my Captain.

* * *

As I picked up my mail from the floor and started shifting through it, a thick ivory invitation stood out. A Wedding Invitation, I realized as I examined it more closely, inspecting the card with elegant script in the front.

_Shiho Hahnenfuss, _it read. I knew it was going to be from the next couple planning on getting hitched. Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha.

I had imagined that Athrun and Cagalli would have been the first to get married after the war, but they had a few things to settle. Athrun was torn between his love for Cagalli and his duty by Plant. Cagalli, on the other hand, decided that she was selfish in asking Athrun to stay by her side and chose to let him go.

But through thick and thin, I guess love does conquer all...if a miracle does so happened to show up. Does that make me sound cynical? Anyway, the miracle here though, was their meddling friends, Lacus and Kira. Their match-meddling friends decided to make a choice for them. Lacus, the all-powerful Plant Chairwoman appointed Athrun as the Plant Ambassador to Orb. Leaving both parties surprised but ecstatic to see each other again.

I had rather become close to them, watching how they actually completed each other. Athrun and Cagalli welcomed me with open arms when I settled in Orb. They originally planned on a small wedding with only close friends attending, but then again, both Zaft and Orb council decided that this should be a big event. "It's not every day you see the Lioness of Orb get married" – their words not mine. I detect a hint of sarcasm. Hmm.

So instead, Athrun and Cagalli decided that they would hold their 'real' ceremony with only friends and family. Then, have the big, impersonal, broadcasted ceremony two days after. Compromise, they said. Who would want their wedding publicized anyway? So they decided on an intimate wedding and a superficial one for show.

_**Our journey to find true love ends...  
our journey to cherish true love begins**_

_********__Athrun Zala  
and  
Cagalli Yula Athha_

_**request the honour of your  
presence as they begin a life of  
dreaming, loving and sharing  
together**_

_**Saturday, the thirty-first of April  
Cosmic Era Seventy-eight  
at two o'clock in the afternoon  
Garden City Beach Villa, Orb Union**_

_**RSVP _single _plus one**__  
_

Single. Of course.

Plus one... I used to go to these gatherings with Yzak. We would always check _single _but we usually end up together. Of course, I had to take him shopping for a tux, specifically requested to me by his mother.

But if he was invited to some high social-climbing, pardon my wording, event, and would be in need of a date, I would accompany him.

But with Yzak in PLANT and I, here, in Orb and seeing that I haven't seen him in over four months. I wondered if I would be seeing _him_ again.

_

* * *

_

**flashback**

* * *

As a soldier and a Red Coat during the war, it takes a serious toll on oneself. After the Jachin Due and the Second Bloody Valentine, I served under Yzak for three more years before I felt as if I was burning out. I knew I had to do something before I burned out completely. Like leaving.

Well, at least a military leave for around six months.

I stood outside his door, paused to knock, thinking about what I should say. _'I guess it's now or never' _

I knocked and waited for him to give me permission to enter. My palms felt clammy.

"Enter."

The door slide open and I stepped in, raising my hand to salute him in greeting, "Sir."

Inside was Yzak reading through reports with his glasses thrown to the edge of the table. "At ease, Lieutenant Hahnenfuss."

I narrowed my eyes to his glasses then glared at him. He visibly stiffened. "Sir, you have seemed to have forgotten something," I reminded him.

"No."

"Sir."

"No."

"Commander _Joule_." I said in my sternest voice.

"Screw you."

I stared at him. Wondering how many times we have gone through this. I marched over to his table, picked up his glasses and held it to his face.

His blue eyes narrowed and I glared back. To a few minutes of staring each other down, "Fine," he scowled and put them on.

"It's just reading glasses anyway, don't be such a baby—" the door swished open.

"Dearka!" Yzak gave Dearka his version of a pleading look, which mainly consist of him looking at Dearka and then back at me with furrowed brows.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shiho!" Dearka swung his arm around my shoulder. "How are you doing? Me? I'm just fine, coz I'm married to the best woman in the world!"

I shifted my eyes back to Yzak, giving him the look of look-what-you-have-done-now-he's-gonna-blab-on-and-on-about-Milly. Don't get me wrong, I love Milly, but the constant yakking of Dearka will bring you migraines. Yzak gave me a smug smile in response to this.

"By the way, have you heard? Athrun _finally_ got engaged to Cagalli. He had this romantic excursion planned and he actually had to kidnap the Princess and everything." Dearka relayed.

"Hmph! Most of us, do not have the opportunity to go off on a whim and leave their responsibilities behind." Yzak scowled. "Stupid Zala!" he muttered.

Shiho and Dearka exchanged looks and grinned, "Most would call him romantic. You do know that this childhood rivalry of yours is juvenile."

"Shut up, Dearka! before I demote you to latrine duty." He snapped back. "Why are both of you here?"

"I came to report that I have finished my tasked assignment regarding the National Defense along border, and I am done with the trainings of the rookies. They seem eager to be addressed by their Captain." Shiho said with a shrug. "Too eager if you ask me."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Yzak gritted out.

"Nothing." Shiho's eyes sparkled with mirth. But it suddenly turned too serious, in Yzak opinion. Shiho was about to open her mouth to speak about the issue that's been plaguing her mind, "I—"

"Dearka! You?" Yzak shifted his gaze to his best friend.

"I...uhm...you know...there's this thing down at the hangar and my rookies were kind of...well...there was this bottle of vod—"

"Damn it Dearka! How many times do I have to say that you are their mentor-slash-trainer. You have to train them."

"I am. But first, I'm making them trust me." Dearka grinned.

"Hmph! I want everything done by the end of the year."

"But that's like a two weeks away" he whined

"Don't care. I'm Commander, my word is rule. " Yzak smirked at him. Not that he was sadistic, but he does have fun making Dearka suffer. He turned back to me "Good work, Shiho. Since Dearka hasn't –"

"I would like to request a leave of absence." I blurted out.

Silence followed then both of their eyes shot towards me, wondering if I had been jesting. "What?" Yzak asked, "Would you care to repeat that?" his eyes questioning, his mouth tilting into a frown.

"I would like to request a leave of six months. Since I am done with all of my assignments, this would be my two weeks' notice." I said as I raised my chin, strengthening my reserve.

Yzak's mouth open and close like a fish out of water. "Six months? _Six months?_ What the hell for?" he snapped.

"Yzak." Dearka said in a placatory way, signaling with his head to stop.

Yzak closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as if counting to ten, trying to reign in his temper. "May I ask the reason as to why you are requesting the leave?"

"It's rather a personal issue. I can't stay here, at least for now. I need to go away, just for a while." I closed my eyes, and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Six months isn't a _while!_"

"Please, Yzak."

He was surprised when I uttered his name which I don't usually do while I am on active duty. Several seconds passed as he mulled over my request. "Very well, I'll let you know my decision." He said in a resigned voice. But I knew he wouldn't refuse me this.

"Thank you. I will wait for your decision." I gave him a salute as I turned around towards the door to leave. As I stepped out of his office, I heard them talking, their voices carrying down the corridor.

"_Is there anything else you want to say, Dearka?"_

"_Are you seriously thinking of letting her leave?"_

"_What else can I do? I can't deny her this." He cleared his throat, "Don't you have rookies to train? Stop idling and get to work!"_

"_No need to get mad. Hey, I'll miss her as much as you'll do."_

"_Ridiculous. Leave!"_

* * *

So that's what happened. But I guess I have to explain more about my nature of relationship with Yzak.

I met Yzak right after my graduation from the academy as a Red Coat. I was immediately placed under him during the first war. As the commander of the Joule Team, I was impressed with his skill in strategy and combat skills. He would easily snap at people but regardless of his temper, he would always have a reason. He was impulsive as well as a hothead but he would get the job done. There were times wherein he would blow his top especially regarding the topic of 'Strike. ' And he was the only person I knew stupid enough to keep a scar slashed across his face as a reminder of his vow to himself. But because of these little things, it made him endearing.

Near the end of the war, I knew he was conflicted between his loyalty to ZAFT and his conscience plaguing his mind after his encounter with Dearka, who was fighting with the Archangel that time. But despite his feelings of betrayal from the people around him, I applaud his decision in fighting for what he truly believed in.

After the war, Yzak was supposed to be tried and executed for his past actions. Dearka and I actually planned on getting his out of PLANT if it ever came to it. But fortunately, former-Chairman Dullindal defended him and gave him a second chance.

Yzak continued serving under ZAFT as the Captain of his own ship, Voltaire. He had changed over the years. He was more level-headed but his loyalty as fierce as ever. Near the end of the second war, he supported the Clyne Faction in their attempts for cease fire. After the war ended and Lacus was appointed Chairwoman, Yzak was given a position in the Supreme Council, directing over his mother's legacy.

He is also a loving son in which he would make it a point to visit his mother at least once a week. Ezaria Joule is a strong and powerful woman who even with hectic schedules was even able to raise a fine man. After her retirement, she settled down and had the tendency to check up on all of us, Yzak, Dearka and I, like a mother hen. And often she would hound us about our direction in life, about our military future, where we see ourselves in ten years and even our love lives and so on. Her particular favorite was the topic of marriage. When Dearka and Milly got married, she was over the stars saying that she wouldn't mind a few 'grandkids' in the near future. (Yes, she does and will consider Dearka's children, as well as mine-to-be, hers. She's possessive that way.) Right now, she's badgering Yzak and me to look for someone special who we would plan to spend the rest of our lives with. Over the years, I have come to know Ezaria intimately and all I can say is that she is that her image of being a cold and callous woman is entirely untrue.

During the war, people tended to seek comfort in the arms of someone they trust. And that is what happened between Yzak and I. We sought comfort from each other. We were colleagues, friends but we were also lovers. But the status of lovers did not affect our working relationship. After all we kept our feelings in check and didn't expect anything out of the relationship, it was just a beneficial arrangement for the both of us. Of course, we had to sneak around because relationships between soldiers in the same ship were strictly prohibited, _fraternizing_, they said. And because we do not want the certain pressure of pursuing a deeper relationship if some of our friends and his mom, knew about us.

The first time, we slept together, it was totally coincidental. Not that we were planning anything, but Yzak and I had a good connection. We've been side-stepping each other for a time now, regarding the tension present at times, trying to ignore it.

But one night, as I was working late installing the new OS system into my Deep Arms with Yzak was helping me, with his, well, 'superior' knowledge compared to mine. I mean, I didn't ask him to help me or anything but he just had to appear and insult me.

I was typing with my left hand while my right was taking down notes. No, I am not ambidextrous but extreme cases called for extreme measures. So while I was using my left hand, my right was scribbling down everything. It wasn't the best handwriting in the world but I make do with it, I could decipher my own writing, thank you very much.

I left the workstation to check on the computer my Deep Arms was connected to and when I came back Yzak was perusing over my notes. "What the devil language are you writing in?" he demanded.

I drew back, clearly affronted. "Beg pardon?"

"For the record, I don't read gibberish, so kindly write your notes in English." He paused, "your reports were always legible though." He muttered, then his eyes widened, "Fuck me...the illusion is shattered, The Oh-So-Perfect Shiho Hahnenfuss has bad penmanship," he said with his seldom-seen devastatingly handsome grin of his.

My hands were in akimbo as I scowled at him, I marched over took the pen and started writing again, "This is my right hand penmanship." As I shoved the paper to his face. He squinted at the series of scrawls, which were even worse than before, hesitant to call them words, "To call that writing, madam, is an insult to pens across the world."

My mouth fell open and I knew my amethyst eyes flared with irritation. I balled my hands to fist to keep them from wrapping them around his throat. The thought was tempting though. "This is my handwriting" I gritted out, while writing with my left. I shoved it to his face again and jabbed at the scrawls furiously.

Yzak raised both arms in surrender, "There's no harm in poking fun at a friend as long as you intend no malice." he smirked.

"Oh real mature, Sir."

"Yzak."

"Huh?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Yzak?"

"That was when you were my friend. You can get back on my good graces by helping me decrypt this OS." Yzak winkled his nose, decoding was never his strong suit. Sure, ask him for simulations and combat fighting but techie-stuff, he hated it, even though he was second to Athrun – which meant he was very good at it.

"Unless you're not up for it." I smirked, waiting for him to catch on.

"Dare you bait me, woman?"

"Then again, Athrun always did beat you." I taunted him.

"The hell you say." He had actually had the gall to look affronted as he pushed me aside and started typing furiously at the keyboard.

"C'est la vie. Best admit it now or forever hold your peace." I went into my cockpit to modify a few settings.

"I never took you to be southpaw though." He said, I snuck my head out of the cockpit, "You're one to talk, you're one yourself."

"I know, and my mom told me I was unique." He gave an exaggerated sigh, "Now I'm guessing that the Tooth fairy and Easter Bunny aren't true."

I gave a chortle. "How's Ezaria these days?" I said fondly.

"Same, the usual, like baking. Who would have thought the Great Supreme Councilwoman, Ezaria Joule, liked baking? Don't answer that." He said when I opened my mouth so I shut it again, "Then again she seems happier these days, worrying about how long the pie has to be in the oven rather than national security. She's been hounding me to visit more often though. She also says you haven't visited her in a long time." He gave me a side glance.

"I would have, except that my boss is a hardass."

"Haha, very funny. I did invite you and Dearka last time. You guys declined." He protested. Last time, which was last week, by the way, for our leave, Dearka left PLANT to visit Milly in Orb while I had a blind date, courtesy of Lacus and Dearka's interfering. The guy was good enough, if he didn't so much want to stay home and be a house-bund when he got married. A _house-bund_, indeed! No way was I going to settle with someone who wants me to be the breadwinner of the family.

"Tell her I'll visit. Promise." I stepped out of the cockpit and peered through Yzak's shoulder to look at his work, "what else did you believe, that was highly improbable, from Ezaria?" I asked. I saw the way Yzak stiffened, "Nothing." I narrowed my eyes, he said that too quickly. "Come on, no one's gonna hear. We're the only ones left in this hangar. Come on, I won't stop pestering you, you do know that I can pull a Dearka?" I hoped that the magic word, _Dearka_, would convince him.

"Promise not to laugh?" he glared at my direction.

"Promise. I swear, hope to die." I rolled my eyes at him, "Would you like a pinky swear," I said, holding up my pinky.

"Knock it off. Okay, so when I was a kid, my mom was usually away on business so every time she came back to the Joule Manor, she would stay beside me the whole night, tuck me in and tell me stories."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I bet you were a cute kid."

"As I was saying," Yzak scowled at my interruption, "When I was about five, she told me that Santa Claus was real. She told me all the traditions regarding him, like me being a nice kid and writing my wish list to him, him coming down the chimney, giving gifts, riding on a sleigh and me leaving him a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. But an emergency came up, so she had to leave two days before Christmas, she said that she would try her best to come back Christmas Eve though. So when she still wasn't there, I was disappointed but I had a mission to do. So I left a plate of cookies and a glass of milk next to the tree, I even cleaned up the fireplace. I tried to wait up for Santa, but I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I was tucked in bed, courtesy of my nanny. I heard a sound downstairs so I slowly crept down to see someone munching on my cookies. I was so happy that Santa came that I flicked on the lights."

"What happened? You can't just stop there."

"I flicked on the lights and I see my mom, her mouth with full of cookies. I burst into tears, mad at my mom that she was eating Santa's cookies. My mom tried to comfort me saying that Santa wouldn't mind sharing. So I stopped crying, sniffling, asking my mom if she was sure. Then she told me this, _'of course, he wouldn't mind, he's not true.'_ I was so disappointed, my mom knew I was going to bawl any moment and she started panicking. We ended up opening gifts earlier that year. It was one of the best Christmases I had. So this is the story of how I believed in Santa Claus only to be snatched away soon."

I let out a giggle which turned into a full-blown laughter. He waited for me to finish my interruption, tapping his feet on the floor.

"I can't really remember the last time I laughed so hard," I gasped out as I held my throbbing stomach.

"Shiho, do you value your neck?" Yzak asked me, which I though sounded weird.

"Yes, I'm rather fond of it. Why?"

"Because if you don't shut up, I'm going to wring it."

I grinned back at him "Point taken." We then shifted our attention back to the OS.

After a few hours of working, Yzak walked me back to my room. I opened my door and turned to him again, "Thank you, Yzak, for the memorable night." I stepped forward and kissed him in the cheek as a thank you. Yzak looked eyes widened in surprise, after all we never acted on our attraction. What surprised me was when I leaned back was that his hand grasped my nape and he kissed me. Thoroughly, if I may add. A whispered 'damn' came from him when we separated, he rested his forehead on mine and we stared at each other for a while. "I'm going to hell." He whispered as he leaned towards me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer while I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tangled in his soft platinum hair, as we kissed each other senseless. I don't know whether I pulled him into my room or he pushed me into my room, but it was the first night of many in which we let our mutual attraction take control of us.

* * *

Often, when we didn't work too much, Yzak would either sneak into my room, or I his and we would spend the night together. I had no illusions of making this into something more. So after the steamy excursion, even if I wake up after the nap sore and tired, happy nonetheless, I would quietly return to my room and act like we always do the next morning.

Something changed though a few months after we started seeing each other. As I left his bed and started dressing, "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice low and rough.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm getting dressed and then I'm gonna sneak out of here and go back to my room," I answered matter-of-factly.

To my ever surprise, his arm shot out and reached over and pulled me back to bed. "You're staying." He growled as he wrapped his arms around me. I was taken aback and I shifted my eyes towards his, confused. "What?"

"Hmph. Go to sleep."

"But I —" he squeezed me around my waist a sign to shut up.

"Shut up, Housenka." As he moved us around a little, that we were comfortable lying in each other's arms

"You do know that you have to award me a badge, if you make 'Housenka' sound like an award." Housenka was the nickname Yzak gave me when I was first assigned to his team. He gave it to me due to my fighting skills which resembled a blossom with beams shooting from everywhere.

"Remind me about that tomorrow and I'll think about it." He said groggily.

"Hmph. Sounds like an excuse. Don't tell me you can't deliver?" I said cheekily.

"I'll give you something." He growled as he rolled me underneath him again for round...uhm, I lost count.

After the said activity unsuitable for children's ears, "You sure, I can stay? I can always go back to my room. You do know we have to get up early tomorrow." I reminded him as I raised my head to look at him in the eyes.

His eyes were still clouded with passion, "I don't care" he muttered, "You're staying." He repeated. "Don't argue." Pulling me close once again. I cuddled closer and this was the moment I realized, for me, our arrangement may not be as simple as it looks. This was the first time I went to sleep feeling safe but something was tugging at my heart.

The next morning, a Housenka badge was waiting for me at my desk. The simple trinket, brought a smile to my face and now I wear it as a personal mark.

This situation, us staying together until dawn, only happens once in a while. And when it happens, sometimes I feel as if something was missing, lacking. I didn't know what it was until I realized I was in love with him and that I wanted something more out of this relationship. This was when I realized I needed to leave, not just the battlefield, not just the military but I had to leave Yzak to straighten out my brouhaha of a life.

* * *

So as the year neared the end and as my leave of absence came closer. Yzak often snuck inside my room, and I savoured each passing moment. During the last night of me staying in Voltaire, after he collapsed against me, sweat dotting our bodies, I loved the feeling of his comforting weight pressing me to the bed, "Am I crushing you?" his voice gruff from our recent climaxes. I shook my head, making a small negative sound. I wrapped my arms around his back, pressing him against me, not wanting to break the connection.

We stayed together in silence until we caught our breaths then he shifted toward his side. He wrapped his arms around me and asked "Are you sure you need to leave tomorrow?" his voice held uncertainty.

"I'm sure." I whispered as I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his chest, listening to the lulling _thump-thump_ of his heart.

A pause. "Is there nothing I can do to make you stay?"

"Yzak. I—" I swallowed the lump at my throat. I shook my head no. "I'll be back in six months. You won't even feel as if I left."

"Trust me, I'll know." He whispered as he nuzzled and kissed the top of my head. As silence ensured, Yzak took hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers. Each thump of his heart and each stroke of his fingers through my hair, lulled me to sleep.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a whispered _"Don't leave me, I need you" _But with my eyes refusing to open and my brain shutting down, I was never sure if he did say it or if I was dreaming wishful thoughts. But taking in Yzak's attitude into consideration, I doubt that he would say that so I guess it was all just a dream.

The next morning came too soon. As I slowly came awake, I felt Yzak arm draped over my waist, holding me back against his muscular body. I revelled in the feeling of being safe in his arms. I opened my eyes and glanced at the table clock with neon numbers blinking, realizing I had to leave now before Yzak wakes up. Because if he asks me to stay one more time, I knew that I couldn't go through leaving. I carefully untangled our bodies, easing away his arm so as to not disturb him. Taking a moment to gaze into his sleeping face, his hair framing his face, his eyes closed in slumber, long lashes rested against his cheekbones on either side of his nose, above a full-lipped mouth and a strong chin. I started to dress and straightened some things in the room. As his chest rose and fell, a signal of his peaceful sleep, I gave him a longing look and brushed away his fringe to kiss him on his forehead. "Good bye. I love you, Yzak." I whispered.

Passing through the doorway, I gave him one last look before the door slid shut, blocking me to him. And I walked away, leaving my heart behind.

Yzak may be a very flawed man but he has much more good qualities, in my opinion. After years of standing beside him, how stupid was I, not to realize I was in love with him all along.

* * *

Unbeknownst to me, Yzak shifted in bed and his arm stretched across the bed. His arms sliding up the bed and clenching the cold sheets, as if searching for her. His expression drew taut in his sleep. His eyes opened, when he didn't find her, looking around the room for her. "Shiho?" he called softly, a slight frown touching his features. When he saw her badge of a Housenka on top of his side-table, he knew he was too late and she was already gone.

_

* * *

_

**end of flashbacks**

**

* * *

**

****

A/N: Review please...click that little button below :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the rest of the story! Thank you to those who reviewed: _Tynuccia, a reader, athrunlover, x-PoisonousKisses-x, Bluebeauty191_

And to think I thought I wasn't going to finish this story until March because of Uni. Anyways, here you go! Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **Same as Chapter 1.

* * *

_**At present, CE 78**_

"Shiho!" I turned around at that call and all I saw was a blur running towards me. I waited for the so-called said blur to stop, but he wasn't able to instead he slammed onto my legs. I picked him up and held him face-to-face, "Leon," I said in my sternest voice, "What did your mom say about running?"

He gave me a toothy grin, "Don't run?"

"Smart Alec." I settled him on my hip as he wrapped his small arms around my neck and waited for his parents to catch up.

The 3 year-old-boy looked like a perfect combination from his parents. He had messy brown hair, from his father Kira and large baby blue eyes, from the family songstress, Lacus. He was such a happy kid, not picky, not spoiled but instead he's such an endearing kid who would rather bring home homeless animals than brag about his famous parents. He would bring home dogs, cats, birds and more that the Yamato House now looked like a menagerie. He took after his mom with his caring ways, and well sort of a cry baby, from his dad. Don't tell Kira I said that.

I came to know Leon familiarly when I came to Orb, four months ago. He was on vacation living with his Aunt Cagalli and Uncle Athrun, at the Athha Manor. When I was going to pay Cagalli a visit, a kid, came up to me and said, "Do you like dogs?"

I looked down at him, and squatted to his height, "I love them, but I never did have one."

"You didn't?" His big eyes watered with tears. I panicked, what was one suppose to do with a kid who's lip was trembling and in a few minutes might bawl out? "Don't cry, I was never lonely though and who knows maybe in the future, I would get one."

"Then, you can share mine first." He pulled me towards the garden and there stood a golden Labrador puppy no bigger than he was. And soon after, I found myself visiting Leon and his puppy, Duel. Oh Yzak is going to love that a dog was named after his MSuit.

I looked down at Leon who was still hanging from my neck, "Aren't you suppose to get ready for the wedding now? You are the ring bearer."

Leon looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, "But I don't wanna carry a girly pillow."

"Leon, this is the only time your aunt and uncle get married. Do it for them." I cajoled. Leon looked defiant for a minute until he sighed. "_Leon!_" his mother called. "Go on," I told him. "I'll see you later, squirt," as I gave him a salute. He giggled and saluted me back.

"I suppose I have to thank you for convincing him to carry the _'girly'_ pillow" a voice said behind me. "No problem, Kira. Aren't you supposed to get ready too? You are the best man." I raised y eyebrow at him.

"I'm going, I'm going. By the way, Cagalli's calling for you. Seems like your dress made it in time." He smiled.

* * *

The wedding was gorgeous. I wasn't able to socialize much because we were behind schedule. But I guess I could catch up with the rest of the guest during the reception. The wedding was held in a beautiful, old chateau with breathtaking view and the beach not too far away. The intensity of their love and passion brought tears to the women's eyes and good thing the men had hankies to spare. I hate to admit it, but my eyes were also misty by the end of the ceremony.

"Shiho!" I turned around to see Ezaria coming up to me. "Ezaria," I greeted her, my arm stretched out for a shake, Ezaria then slapped by hand away and gave me an embrace. "Oh Shiho, I missed you so much. You haven't visited me in months!" She leaned away to glanced at me from top to bottom.

"Darling, you're so lovely. Exquisite!" I was wearing a pale lavender chiffon dress with a halter neck. The bodice tight until the dress flowed down from the hips. My hair was let down of its usually low ponytail and minimal makeup was applied unto my face. I blushed at the compliment and muttered a thank you.

"Walk with me and tell me what you have been up to after you left my son's employ." She said while she muttered another phrase under her breath, I want sure what she said but it sounded as if, _'my stupid son who let you go.'_

We talked about how she felt these days, the work I have been doing these past four months and the how people were doing. "Have you seen or talked to Yzak already?" I shook my head no, "then now is your chance to. He's right over there."

My heart felt as if it skipped a beat at the mention of _Yzak_. I looked over my shoulder to see him deep in conversation with Athrun and Dearka. Well, mostly him yelling at the both of them for stupidly getting married, the last acknowledged form of slavery. I smiled at his meaning of marriage. "Later, I'll pass by to say hello." She looked at me suspiciously. "I promise," I added to appease the lady.

She gave a sigh and hugged me again, "Stubborn chit. I would love it if you had been my real daughter."

"You've been like a real mom to me, too, Ezaria." I mumbled against her shoulder as I hugged her back.

* * *

I stood by the edge of the villa watching the waves crash onto the shore. I spent the last hour or so sipping champagne and turning down offers for dances. I looked back at the crowd to see Yzak conversing with a pretty blond. Our eyes met. I raised my glass in acknowledgement and he nodded in return. I returned my gaze back to the beach. I didn't expect Yzak to pine over me when I left but to see him with a pretty blond kind of squeezes my heart.

"How about you exchange that glass of champagne for some real human company?" A familiar deep voice, which sent shivers to my spine, came from behind me. I glanced over at Yzak from the corner of my eye. His hand held his own glass of champagne while the other one was buried in his front pocket. He looked impeccably well dressed. Black coat and trousers, a dark gray waistcoat, a snowy white dress shirt and a gray tie. His tie was somewhat skewed but considering that he hated dressing up, it gave a sense of Yzak-ness. Him, being well dressed plus his rich voice and the matching smirk fixed on his face did some things to my insides. It made my body melt in which I didn't know it could.

I turned around to face him. "I'm sorry but this champagne was about to ask me for a dance." I raised my glass to mock toast him, "It seems like a better choice."

Yzak laughed. "I'll show you a better choice." He said smoothly as he grasped my fingers with his hand. His hand was large compared to mine, his hand bore marks of his work over the years. I used to cherish the moments where in he would intertwine our fingers together when no one was looking.

"Oh really? Do kindly point him out." His hand gave mine a warm squeeze. "Touché." He smirked. "Right now, I'm gonna ask you to dance with me, you accept, we dance and you enjoy and you may show me your gratitude for being a gentleman…in any way you want." He said in a low conspiratorial voice.

I gave a chuckle. This was one of the sides, Yzak doesn't quite show others but he does have a wicked sense of humor. People tended to only see the hot-head he was before that they didn't bother to get to know him better and find out that it was all an act in keeping up appearances.

"Pleasure's all mine. But first—" I reached forward to fix his skewed tie as I did long ago when I was still beside him. "There. Now you look like a gentleman. You clean up well, Yzak." I said as I patted his tie.

"So do you, _Shiho_." I don't know what happened but, us, freely using each other's first name in public gave us a different level of intimacy. I followed him as he pulled me along towards the dance floor. Several couples were already dancing. He rested his hands at my waist while mine rested on his shoulders. I realized how much I missed being in his arms. I was also happy that despite not seeing each other for a long time, we weren't awkward but relaxed.

"You didn't come by to say hello." He said softly as he stared down at me. I gave him a questioning gaze. "Mom said you'd come by to say hello. You never did." A moment passed as we stared into each other's eyes. He cleared his throat and looked away, "So I decided to ignore your rudeness and say hello myself. Of course, my mom would be annoyed if she found out you lied to her." He gave a small smirk. His eyes had a gleam, the color of the clear waters when light rays hit them. We continued to sway to the music.

"How kind of you. But I was waiting until you weren't pre-occupied. The blond is stunning by the way." Not that I was fishing as to who the woman is. But…damn.

I looked around the people who were dancing. Cagalli and Athrun were in their own worlds, whispering to each other and they had eyes only for each other. Dearka, who had a protective arm around Miriallia's waist, was talking to Kira, who was carrying Leon while Lacus was fussing over her pride and joy. Even Shinn and Luna were sneaking off to what my guess would be a bedroom up the villa. I wondered when I would be able to experience that kind of joy.

"She was my mother's intended for me." I did a double-take. "What?" There was a trembled in my voice as I spoke softly, I wasn't even sure the sound came from me.

"Not that I plan on getting married soon. But with my mom, seeing her friends with grandchildren, she's taken on a new hobby of looking for daughter-in-laws. But I'm sure she's fed up with that hobby by now."

I swallowed, "Congratulations and good luck with that." He twirled me around. We swayed silently, I peeked over Yzak's shoulder and saw his mom looking at us with a fond smile and a soft look in her eyes.

"Shiho, I don't plan on marrying someone I don't love." He said softly and the song ended on that note. We moved away from the dance floor as he pulled me along. His last words to me were still in my head that I didn't notice the thing that bumped against Yzak's legs and when he stopped , I bumped into his back. I peered over his shoulder seeing Leon with his dog, Duel.

"Leon, Duel." I greeted. Yzak raised his brow at the name. "This is Yzak Jule. I'm sure you've met him before. Yzak, this is Leon, Lacus and Kira's boy."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Leon offered his hand to Yzak for a shake, then as if lightning struck him, his eyes widened and he raise his hand to a salute, "Captain Jule." Yzak smirked at the 3 year-old's attempt in greeting him.

"Call me Yzak." The boy's eyes sparkled as if it was a dream-come-true. "Really?" Yzak nodded then gave his a pat on his head. "Come on, Duel. Let's go tell mom!" he shouted as he ran away waving madly at Yzak and Shiho.

"What was that about?" Yzak shifted his head to look at me at the corner of his eye while still looking at Leon pulling on his mother's sleeve. We continued to walk away from the crowd, away from veering eyes.

"Well, as impossible as it may sound, Leon is actually your number one fan." I grinned, "Now what do you think about his dog being named after Duel?"

"I have no idea whether to be insulted or complimented that a dog is named after my Mobile Suit." He grinned as he started to pull me along again away from the crowd. "I'm not even sure whether he should be idolizing me. I mean, I'm…me. I've done a lot of things in my past," he said solemnly as his mood changed.

I stopped at his tracks, my hand still in his, forcing him to stop, he looked at me, his brow raised. "Yzak," I reprimanded, as I walked slowly towards him, closing the distance between us "how many times should I tell you that you're a good man?" my hands clenched his lapels. He avoided looking at me, veering his gaze towards the side. "Do you think I would have stayed with you if I didn't think that you were a good man?"

He opened his mouth to retort.

"Think carefully, you don't want to insult my judgement, now do we?"

His mouth closed again, "Good boy." I patted him on the chest.

He glared at my way of addressing him like a puppy. I started to walk past him, when I was suddenly pressed against his body, him being behind mine. "I've missed you a lot, you know." I gasped as he whispered on my ear, his teeth nicking my lobe.

I shivered as I savoured his warmth surrounding me. His head nuzzling my neck, I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access…he was unusually affectionate today.

I turned around in his arms, as I placed my own on his shoulders. "I missed you a lot, too." I could see myself reflected in his eyes. His eyes darkened with heat. "Now, how about your gratitude for the dance?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"What kind of gratitude do you have in mind?" I raised a brow. He ran his hand from my shoulder to my neck to my hairline, to find home amongst my tresses, plunging in and possessively fisted a chunk. I tipped my head up as he leaned down. Our lips touched and I sighed with the feeling of familiarity and warmness. His other arm which was resting on my waist pulled me closer.

The kiss quickly got out of hand as he steered us towards the chateau. He broke the kiss and swiftly ran up the stairs, pulling me along. I gave a breathy laugh at his eagerness. He pushed me against the door of one of the rooms, his hand on my head and around my waist cushioning the blow. "I love the feel of you" he growled against my ear. In return I ran my hands over his back and gave a husky whisper, "Show me." The door opened and we fell in together. Then laughter rang through the hallway.

* * *

The sheets were tangled around our bodies, when we fought to catch out breaths. "That was…" I struggled to find an adjective to describe it.

"Amazing. Simple amazing." Yzak said as he tried to smoothen the knots that formed in my hair from his handling.

I placed my hands on top of his chest, my chin resting on them as I gazed at his face. "So…" I trailed off, "how are things back home?"

"Horrible."

I raised my brow, "Your new aide didn't help much?"

"I fired her the day I met her. Told you I would know when you're gone." He shrugged without care. I frowned and poked him on the shoulder, "Then it's not my fault no one was there to help you, if you fired her."

"Yes, but I wasn't the one who left." He said quietly but enough for me to hear.

I did a double take, "You said it was okay!" I sat up straight, wrapping the sheets under my arms. I glared at him at his undertone. Yzak followed me up, he rested on his elbows as they steadied him. "Yes, but did you think about those around you?"

I jumped out of the bed, "I needed to leave. I asked for 6 months and you gave them to me!" I started looking for my scattered clothes on the floor.

"You thought about yourself. Did you ever think of Dearka and the work you left behind? How about the rookies you trained who were quite attached to you? Or my mother? Did you?" he snapped.

"What is this all about?" I asked, my voice lost its edge, confused from his reaction.

"Nothing." He gritted. "Never mind. Act as if I never said anything." He located his boxers and pants and put them on. I walked over to him, "Yzak, talk to me," I cupped his face in my hands when he wouldn't look at me. "Please."

"Did you ever think of me?" he said softly and I saw what he kept from me, a hurt look flashed in his eyes, before he tried to cover it up again.

"It was just 6 months I've been gone for 4…I'm sure you've found someone new—"

"I already told you long ago, this is not just about sex, there is nothing casual between us. This thing between us…is the real deal, Shiho."

"Then why didn't you come after me?" I blurted out. I bit my lip, regretting my burst out; I avoided his eyes in embarrassment.

"I wanted to." He tipped my chin up, "I was ready to leave everything behind two weeks after you left. The first week, it was as if I wouldn't get it into my head that you were gone, I called for you countless of times that made me look like an imbecile. The second week I felt like a ghost floating through the halls of Voltaire without feeling any hint of emotion."

"You do float, its zero gravity up there." I gave out a squeal as Yzak pinched my backside at my interruption.

"As I was saying, then I was ready to charge towards Orb without care when Dearka and my mom knocked some sense into me. They told me that you needed time for yourself. To get my mind off you, Dearka was more annoying than usual, my mom set me up on blind dates for her search for a daughter-in-law. Of course, when she saw me mopping around with you away, she dropped her goal of finding a bride and enlisted Dearka's help in making me realize my feeling for you."

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. "Which is?"

"I love you, Shiho Hahnenfuss."

My breath caught at those five little words. I opened my mouth to say something but instead I could feel the heat from my cheeks rise.

"You know what, you really are cute when you blush." Yzak cupped a cheek as his thumb caressed my cheekbone.

"Shut up." I retorted. I hugged him and rested my head against his chest. I mumbled a "love you, too" smothered up by his chest.

Yzak froze up then I could feel him relax, "Shiho?" he leaned back and cupped my face, "Say it again."

"I love you, too, Yzak. Always have, always will."

Yzak's lips brushed mine, once then twice. I responded. Then the next thing I knew we were having a full-blown kiss. His mouth ravished mine and I knew we weren't just lovers anymore but we were something more. We were in love with each other. Yzak gentled his kiss, "I should have asked you to be with me, the first moment I knew there was something special between us. I was a fool once in letting you go, never again." I smiled in his kiss and wrapped my arms around him tighter. "It was a long way but we made it."

* * *

After a while of making out. We decided to go back out to the wedding reception.

"Cagalli will be throwing the bouquet any minute now." He said as he zipped me up. I turned around to fix his tie. There was something intimate in helping each other dress but nonetheless we were passed intimacy level.

"I'll go ahead." I said as I offered him a smile. As I made a move to leave the room, Yzak grasped hold of my hand and pulled me back, he gave me a peck on the mouth. "See you in a while." He gave his trademark smirk.

I tried to casually walk towards the group of unmarried ladies gathering a few feet away from the bride, trying to keep a silly smile out of my face. Cagalli was laughing at the antics and chatter by the ladies and waved the bouquet in her hands.

"Where have you been?"Miriallia asked curiously as she examined my face.

"I've been here and there" I replied innocently.

Miriallia snorted, "Sure, that doesn't explain the hickey on your neck." I gasped as I covered it, "Damn it" I swore. "Uhm…it's just a…" I tried to think of an excuse.

Miriallia smirked at me, "Don't bother. I saw you sneak off with Yzak. You know what they call that smile your wearing?"

"What smile?" I asked trying to put on my no-nonsense face.

"You can't fool me, I've known you for a long time. Only one thing in the world can put a satisfied smile on your face like that. So how was it?" Miriallia grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Milly!" I pursed my lips, Mirialllia's face was full of expectation that I rolled my eyes and then after a while gave a grin, "It was fantastic." She caught my fingers and jumped around as she squealed. "Now, Milly, shush."

I looked around to see Yzak standing beside Dearka and Kira, when his eyes met mine, a smirk made its way to his face while a grin went to mine. Miriallia poked me, "Eyes on the bride, Shiho." I rolled my eyes again as I watched Cagalli who had her back turned from us, her arm arching in preparation for the throw.

I usually joined in activities such as these but I wasn't like the other lades who would die to catch the bouquet. So as I watched the bouquet soar over the heads and raised arms of the ladies, imagine my surprise when it landed in front of me. A bewildered smile slowly crept over my face as the others groaned around me, while some started applauding.

"Looks like our next wedding is going to _your_ wedding," Miriallia grinned.

I turned my gaze to Yzak, with eyes wide and a disbelieving smile as I weakly raised the bouquet in my hands unsure of what his reaction was going to be.

Yzak merely smirked and raised his right hand to flash me an empty ring finger.

And as simple as that, I knew our journey had just started with a perfect beginning.

* * *

EXTRA: Yzak's POV

I watched the bouquet sail across the dance floor towards Shiho's direction. She didn't even try to reach out for it but instead the bouquet fell in front of her forcing her to catch it in reflex. Everyone started applauding and I could see a blush starting to cover her face from the back of her neck.

I smiled at her reaction, after all I wasn't going to let this opportunity go. She looked back to me, feebly raising the bouquet.

I smirked in answer then flashed my empty ring finger. I could hear my mother squeal and tell the person next to her that she knew Shiho and I were meant to be all along. I concentrated on Shiho, our gaze not breaking. Her deep amethyst eyes like a vortex…

…and next thing I saw was some white frilly thing! I pulled it away from my gaze to see everyone trying to hold their laughter while Athrun's hand was still in a follow through position from sling-shooting whatever it is towards my face.

I clenched the white- lacey-thing in my fist and glared at Athrun. When I looked down, I was surprised to see a frilly garter. My eyes were wide when I looked towards Shiho, "Eww, these were up Cagalli's legs." I commented and everybody laughed…except for Cagalli who threw a wine glass at my head.

I am happy and very much in love with Shiho. What else can I ask for?

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Review please. :3


End file.
